1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to bulk bag handling equipment, and more particularly, to a bulk bag discharge assembly that includes a conditioning assembly, with the conditioning assembly conditioning the contents of the bag in preparation for discharge.
2. Background Art
Bulk bag discharging systems have been used to transfer materials, usually raw materials, from one container into another without contaminating the materials. Generally, bulk bag discharging systems lift a material-containing bag into a dispensing position. Subsequently, the bag may be optionally coupled to outside structures on the frame of the discharge system, and emptied.
On occasion, there are products (i.e., contents) that are not readily dischargeable. For example, salt that is transported in a wet or humid environments may become hardened and extremely difficult to discharge from a bulk bag. The salt crystals bond to each other such that sizeable force is required to break apart or re-granulate the salt (i.e., condition the contents).
In such an instance it is advantageous to provide conditioning systems which apply forces to the outside of the bulk bag to condition the contents for discharge. Problematically, many of the conditioners that have been utilized have linear actuators that are fixedly mounted at a first end and a second end, such that the conditioners likewise travel in a linear path. As the bulk bag has uneven surfaces and great surface variations both in a single bulk bag and as between bulk bags, the actuators are often subjected to unbalanced loads and bending moments. Such bending moments can cause damage and premature failure of the actuators.
Certain solutions have been provided which overcome these deficiencies and provide for conditioning arms that swing in a pivoting manner. Generally, such swinging arms pivot about an axis and condition the bag prior to entry into the discharge assembly. It would be advantageous to provide for improved conditioning of a bulk bag that is hanging within a discharge assembly.